


To miał być dowód

by Elanor1995



Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Merlin ma dość niemiły poranek, a potem dostaje dziwne polecenie. Zaraz po zakończeniu drugiego sezonu.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	To miał być dowód

To miał być dowód

Jedną z rzeczy, których najbardziej nie lubię, jest zapach gotowanych pokrzyw. Wiele potrafię znieść, lecz od tego robi mi się po prostu niedobrze. Kiedy więc ta okropna woń wyrwała mnie ze snu, jęknąłem rozpaczliwie i wsadziłem głowę pod poduszkę. Zanim to zrobiłem, zdążyłem zauważyć, że już świta. Zdziwiłem się, że w związku z tym, Gajusz jeszcze nie wydarł mnie z łóżka. Wyglądało na to, że po wczorajszej awanturze postanowił zostawić mnie w spokoju. Nie można się było jednak spodziewać, żeby Artur wykazał się taką życzliwością. Co to, to nie. Nie miał ku temu żadnych powodów.

Zaraz trzeba będzie się zwlec, pójść do niego, robić co rozkaże i wysłuchiwać, jakim to się jest bezużytecznym sługą, a jeśli zajdzie taka konieczność, ratować jego książęcy, tłusty tyłek.

„W imię czego?”, odezwał się buntowniczy głosik w mojej głowie. Zignorowałem go, więc zaczął boleśnie tłuc się o wewnętrzną stronę czaszki. Złośliwiec, chyba zaopatrzył się w jakiś młoteczek i tak sobie od czasu do czasu postukiwał, w najmniej odpowiednich momentach.

Stuk, stuk, w imię czego? W imię czego? Stuk, stuk, stuk…

Po chwili zdjąłem z głowy poduszkę, bo nie najlepiej mi się oddychało. Nadal leżałem. Wiedziałem, że już naprawdę powinienem wstać, lecz najzwyczajniej w świecie nie miałem ochoty. Bo po co? Po co ja właściwie mam wstawać? Dla kogo? Frea nie żyje, ojciec nie żyje, Gajusz przez długie lata radził sobie beze mnie. Nikomu nie zrobi różnicy, jeśli prześpię ten dzień. A potem następny. I następny. Tak będzie dla wszystkich nawet lepiej, bo we śnie przynajmniej nie sprowadzę na Camelot żadnego nieszczęścia, na przykład w postaci oszalałego smoka.

Całe to gadanie o przeznaczeniu, o łączącej mnie i Artura więzi, przepowiednie dotyczące mojego rzekomego udziału w budowaniu wspaniałego królestwa, uznałem chwilowo za brednie, wymyślone przez kogoś w jakimś bliżej nieokreślonym celu. Owszem, zdarzały się momenty, w których wydawało mi się, że znajduję z Arturem nić porozumienia, że stajemy się dla siebie ważni, że istotnie coś w tym musi być. Momenty. Krótkie. Ulotne. A może to tylko ułuda? Może jakaś moja strategia obronna, pomagająca mi pogodzić się z własną, przez nikogo tutaj nie akceptowaną odmiennością?

Chybotałem się niebezpiecznie na krawędzi jawy i snu, przechylając się zdecydowanie bardziej w stronę sennych marzeń, gdy usłyszałem, że ktoś wchodzi z korytarza.

W sumie nic dziwnego. Pewnie pierwsi pacjenci.

\- Chyba nie muszę ci mówić, kogo szukam i co zrobię, kiedy go znajdę? - rozległ się znajomy, przepełniony irytacją głos. Och tak, powinienem był to przewidzieć. Książątko się za mną stęskniło. To znaczy, nie potrafi się ubrać i ma problem. I ja też zaraz będę mieć problem. Wielki jak stąd do Ealdoru. A niech to! Jeszcze dnia w dybach mi brakuje, do kompletu ostatnich atrakcji.

\- Panie… Merlin nie czuje się dziś najlepiej - odpowiedział spokojnie Gajusz. Zdębiałem. Mój opiekun kłamał (swoją drogą średnio skutecznie), aby usprawiedliwić moją nieobecność, gdy robiłem coś o czym Artur nie miał prawa wiedzieć, lecz nigdy, by zapewnić mi w ten sposób trochę wolnego czasu. Cóż to dziś za święto? Dzień dobroci dla irytujących podopiecznych?

\- Ojej, co mu się stało? - Zawarta w tonie Artura drwina aż kłuła w uszy. Wsparłem się na łokciu. Mały złośliwiec z młoteczkiem stuknął sobie ze trzy razy, mniej więcej w okolicach skroni. Dotarło do mnie w końcu, że boli mnie głowa. Sympatyczne odkrycie, tak na dobry początek dnia.

\- Zatruł się czymś - odrzekł Gajusz. Zacząłem się zastanawiać, czy to przypadkiem nie jest prawda. Nie czułem się zbyt dobrze.

\- Czym? Jabłecznikiem? - prychnął Artur. Przygryzłem dolną wargę. Drażniło mnie to. Miałem ogromną ochotę stanąć w drzwiach i powiedzieć: „NIE JESTEM PIJAKIEM, ośli łbie jeden”.

\- Nie. Przecież wczoraj cały czas był z tobą, panie.

Chwila ciszy. Widać informacja dość trudna do przetworzenia. Żałowałem, że nie mogę zobaczyć jego wyrazu twarzy. Byłem bardzo ciekawy, czy się zmęczył.

\- Więc? - odezwał się w końcu.

\- Więc to nie to, co myślisz.

\- W takim razie co?

\- Właściwie nie wiem, ale… - Gajusz zawahał się. - Nie wygląda na nic poważnego.

Odgłos zamykanych drzwi. Dziwne. Książę wyszedł bez żadnego komentarza? Bez żadnej, skierowanej pod moim adresem złośliwości? Czyżbyśmy mieli dziś również dzień dobroci dla bezużytecznych służących? To by było zbyt dużo szczęścia na raz.

\- Gajuszu… - A nie, Artur jednak nie wyszedł. Po prostu zamknął drzwi, żeby strażnicy nie podsłuchiwali. Często to robią. Właściwie to ich ulubione zajęcie. Nawet bardziej ulubione, niż gra w kości.

Kilka słów padło bardzo cicho. Słuch mam - nie chwaląc się - dobry, lecz tego nie byłem w stanie zrozumieć. Wychwyciłem jedynie odpowiedź Gajusza.

\- Trudno mu się dziwić. Zrobię co w mojej mocy, choć ostatnio rzeczywiście jest ciężko.

\- Będę wdzięczny. - Artur powrócił do normalnej głośności. - A Merlinowi przekaż, żeby lepiej uważał na to co je i pije, bo nie mam zamiaru po raz kolejny szukać dla niego jakichś kwiatków po jaskiniach. - Gajusz zaśmiał się krótko.

\- Nie ma takiej potrzeby, panie. W zupełności wystarcza to, czym dysponuję.

\- Acha, i jeszcze jedno. Jeżeli do jutra nie weźmie się w garść, może w ogóle nie przychodzić do pracy.

\- Myślę, że jutro będzie zdrów.

Artur wyszedł. Odczekałem chwilę, wygrzebałem się spod kołdry i ostrożnie wyjrzałem z pokoju. Znienawidzony zapach zaatakował ze zdwojoną siłą, aż zakręciło mi się w głowie. Gajusz najwyraźniej porządkował składniki, bo stół i jego okolice były zawalone większymi i mniejszymi paczuszkami. Nad ogniem nie gotowało się nic podejrzanego; widocznie odwar z pokrzywy już stygł.

Gajusz zamknął szafkę, w której właśnie skończył grzebać, odwrócił się i spojrzał na mnie. Uśmiechnąłem się niepewnie. Czułem się głupio. Głupio, jak koń w kapeluszu. Wczoraj na niego nawrzeszczałem, trzasnąłem drzwiami, a nie wyglądało na to, by był na mnie choć trochę zły.

\- Słyszałeś wszystko? - zapytał.

\- Większość - odparłem. - Dzięki - dodałem po chwili.

\- Nie przyzwyczajaj się - mruknął, siadając na ławie i przekładając kilka zawiniątek. W tym momencie zrozumiałem, dlaczego postanowił zorganizować mi wolny dzień. Ewidentnie potrzebował pomocy.

Podszedłem do stołu, by ocenić ten bałagan. Z bliska wyglądał dużo gorzej. Prawdę mówiąc, tragicznie. Robota do wieczora. No cóż… Jak to się mawiało w moich stronach: „wybłagali zbójnicy stos, miast szubienicy”.. Ale zawsze to dzień bez Artura.

\- Co mam z tym zrobić? - spytałem.

\- Co? - Gajusz lekko uniósł brwi. - A, z tym. Nic. Zaraz to posprzątam. Wcięło mi gdzieś całą skrzynkę nowych ampułek i próbuję ją znaleźć, bo są mi teraz potrzebne. Weź sobie coś do jedzenia i zmykaj do siebie.

\- Dlaczego?

\- Oficjalnie jesteś chory, więc to wykorzystaj i się wyśpij.

\- Dlaczego? - powtórzyłem pytanie, patrząc na niego podejrzliwie.

\- Bo wyglądasz koszmarnie.

\- Więc postanowiłeś załatwić mi wolny dzień? - Świdrowałem go spojrzeniem. Przestawało mi się to podobać, choć w wyrazie jego twarzy nie dostrzegłem niczego niepokojącego.

\- Wolny jak wolny. Nigdzie się stąd nie ruszysz, bo wszystko się wyda, ale przynajmniej będziesz miał okazję trochę odpocząć. I nie patrz tak na mnie. Wbrew temu, co usłyszała wczoraj jakaś połowa zamku, obchodzi mnie co czujesz.

\- Przepraszam - bąknąłem. - To, co mówiłem… Nie powinienem…

\- Koniec tematu - przerwał mi. - Tylko na przyszłość wolałbym, żebyśmy ze sobą rozmawiali jak ludzie cywilizowani.

Skinąłem głową i zabrałem się do przygotowywania śniadania, mimo, że nie byłem szczególnie głodny.

Wczorajsza awantura zaczęła się jak zwykle, od głupstwa. Nie zdążyłem jeszcze dobrze wejść do komnaty, gdy usłyszałem, że mam dostarczyć kilka lekarstw. Akurat miałem za sobą ciężki dzień. Ostatnio zresztą w ogóle lekko nie było. Gdziekolwiek spojrzałem, widać było skutki ataku Kilgharaha, niemal co chwilę słyszało się o tym, kto zginął, kto ucierpiał. Spotkałem właśnie Tinę, przesympatyczną starszą kobietę, nadzorującą zamkową kuchnię. Usiłowała się dowiedzieć gdzie i czy w ogóle pochowano jej najbliższych. Straciła całą rodzinę. Z mojej winy. A ona objęła mnie i szepnęła: „Cieszę się, że żyjesz”. Zabolało. I był to ból z rodzaju tych zwalających z nóg.

Ofiary nie były anonimowe. Ofiary miały twarze i imiona. Mogłem sobie sporządzić listę tych, których zabiłem, bo praktycznie wszystkich choć raz w życiu widziałem. Masowe morderstwo przy użyciu smoka, tak powinno brzmieć oskarżenie. Wyrok: śmierć poprzez spalenie na stosie. Wykonać natychmiast!

W każdym razie, kiedy usłyszałem, że mam jeszcze tego dnia gdzieś iść, patrzeć w oczy rodzinom kolejnych ofiar, nie wytrzymałem i powiedziałem… wykrzyczałem o kilka słów za dużo, choć nie miałem prawa. Choć powinienem był pójść.

Nigdzie nie poszedłem. Pogardziwszy kolacją, zamknąłem się w swoim pokoju. Pół nocy spędziłem leżąc zwinięty w kłębek jak pies i usiłując wymazać spod powiek straszliwe obrazy, które wciąż powracały. Gdy w końcu zasnąłem, również nie zniknęły, lecz pojawiały się raz po raz, w chaotycznej plątaninie sennych wizji.

\- Jesz, jakby cię to jedzenie gryzło - stwierdził Gajusz, mierząc mnie lekko zaniepokojonym spojrzeniem. Rzeczywiście, chleba z serem na moim talerzu nie ubywało. Każdy kolejny kęs niemal stawał mi w gardle, choć wczoraj nie jadłem przecież kolacji.

\- Nienajlepszy ten chleb - mruknąłem. Gajusz odkroił sobie kawałek i spróbował..

\- Nie jest zły - orzekł. - Ale skoro aż tak ci nie smakuje, kupię bułki, jak będę wracać od chorych.

\- Dzięki - odparłem bez przekonania.

Obudziłem się po południu, a właściwie zostałem obudzony w dość gwałtowny sposób. Ktoś szarpał mnie za rękę. Nie musiałem otwierać oczu, by wiedzieć komu zawdzięczam wyrwanie ze snu, z motywem przewodnim w postaci płonących budynków. Westchnienie ulgi wyrwało mi się mimo woli. Koszmar był wyjątkowo realistyczny.

\- Obudź się, durniu. Słyszysz? Obudź się.

Artur mówił cicho, nie krzyczał, jak to miał w zwyczaju, co natychmiast uruchomiło w mojej głowie dzwon alarmowy.

\- Co się dzieje?

\- Możesz wstać?

\- Nie wiem - odpowiedziałem, zgodnie z prawdą. Nie byłem pewien, czy zdołam unieść dziwnie ciężką głowę.

\- Nie żartuj nawet. Aż tak chory na pewno nie jesteś.

Znów pociągnął mnie za rękę. Było w tym coś tak desperackiego, że w końcu otworzyłem oczy i spojrzałem na niego. Minę miał dość osobliwą, trudną do rozszyfrowania.

\- Pali się? - zapytałem, zanim zdążyłem ugryźć się w język.

\- Nawet mi nie mów o pożarach. Wstawaj.

Usiadłem. Wydało mi się, że Artur odetchnął z ulgą.

\- O co chodzi?

\- Gwen chce, żebyś do niej przyszedł.

W tym momencie mnie zamurowało. Niewiele rzeczy było już w stanie mnie zaskoczyć, ale to zdecydowanie kwalifikowało się jako totalna niedorzeczność. Uszczypnąłem się dyskretnie, bo istniało pewne prawdopodobieństwo, że nadal śnię. Zabolało.

\- I zwróciła się z tym do ciebie? Ze wszystkich akurat do ciebie?

\- Tak. Co w tym dziwnego? Musiałbym cię zwolnić z obowiązków, gdybyś je wykonywał. Powiedziałem jej, że to niemożliwe, bo się upiłeś, ale prawie mnie błagała, żebym cię przysłał, jak wytrzeźwiejesz, więc rusz tyłek.

Zerwałem się na równe nogi. Tego było już naprawdę za wiele.

\- Wcale się nie upiłem! - zaprotestowałem. Ku mojemu największemu zdumieniu, Artur uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Ale to brzmi lepiej, niż „biedactwo się czymś zatruło”. Bardziej po męsku.

\- Dzięki - mruknąłem, rozglądając się za czymś, co mógłbym na siebie zarzucić. Rozbudziłem się już zupełnie i w mojej głowie zaczęły się rodzić najczarniejsze scenariusze.

\- Coś jej się stało? Jest chora? - dopytywałem. Biorąc pod uwagę swoje nie najlepsze samopoczucie, zacząłem dochodzić do wniosku, że może zanosi się na jakąś epidemię.

\- Nie, nic jej nie jest.

\- W takim razie nie powiedziała o co chodzi?

\- Och, nie wiem, to pewnie jakieś wasze, babskie sprawy. Bardzo jej zależało.

\- Dobrze, pójdę do niej, tylko…

\- Pójdziesz teraz. Chcę widzieć, że wyszedłeś.

\- Tylko się przyzwoicie ubiorę - dokończyłem. - Nie wiesz może, gdzie jest Gajusz? - zapytałem, przechodząc do głównej komnaty.

\- Nie mam pojęcia - odrzekł. Było w tym coś, co kazało mi przypuszczać, że nie mówi prawdy. Miałem coraz gorsze przeczucia.

Artur wyszedł przede mną i z jakiegoś powodu zaczął wrzeszczeć na strażników, którzy zdawali się maleć z jego każdym, kolejnym słowem. Przemknąłem obok nich i puściłem się biegiem. To nic, że wciąż trochę kręciło mi się w głowie i biegłem tak, jakbym naprawdę wypił za dużo. Przebiegłem w ten sposób całą drogę do domu Gwen. Chciałem się jak najszybciej upewnić, że nic jej nie jest. Niespecjalnie ufałem osądowi Artura.

Zapukałem i wpadłem do środka, nie czekając na zaproszenie. Gwen siedziała przy stole, zajęta cerowaniem ubrań.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz!? - krzyknęła na mój widok. - Nauczysz się w końcu pukać!?

Na szczęście nie wyglądała na chorą, raczej na poirytowaną. Moje wtargnięcie musiało ją przestraszyć.

\- Chciałaś mnie widzieć - odpowiedziałem, z trudem łapiąc oddech.

\- Co? - Spojrzała na mnie ze zdumieniem. - Ja? Ciebie? To znaczy… Zawsze bardzo się cieszę, jak cię widzę, ale… Och, usiądź. To jakaś dziwna sprawa.

Przysiadłem na drewnianym stołku obok niej.

\- Dlaczego dziwna?

\- Wyobraź sobie, że niedawno przyszedł tutaj Artur. Właściwie przybiegł. Tu, do mnie, do domu. I pyta… rozumiesz… pyta, czy bym cię nie mogła przechować do jutra i dopilnować, żebyś się… eee, nie plątał po zamku. Wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Mówił, że nie ma czasu wyjaśniać, że mi jakoś wynagrodzi, że…

\- Musiałaś się ze mną użerać - dokończyłem.

\- Tak. Mniej więcej coś takiego powiedział. - Uśmiechnęła się. - Ale nie przypuszczałam, że ty nie będziesz wiedzieć o co chodzi.

\- Zabiję go! Powiedział mi, że chcesz mnie natychmiast widzieć. Przeraziłem się, że stało się coś złego.

Gwen wstała i zdjęła z ognia garnek z mlekiem.

\- Nie myślę, żeby zachciało mu się żartów - powiedziała.

\- Nie wiem co robić - odparłem, kołysząc się na tylnych nogach stołka.

\- Może po prostu… - zawahała się przez chwilę - zróbmy tak, jak prosił Artur?

\- Nie wiem, czy to dobry pomysł.

\- Nie ufasz mu? - W jej głosie dosłyszałem oskarżycielską nutę. Pokręciłem głową.

\- Nie o to chodzi. Obydwoje dobrze wiemy, że Artur ma szczególny talent do pakowania się w kłopoty.

\- Tak jak i ty! - prychnęła, nagle rozeźlona. - Doskonale się dobraliście.

Wcisnęła mi w rękę kubek ciepłego mleka, co przyjąłem z wdzięcznością.

\- Dobrze już, dobrze - powiedziałem, starając się przybrać minę człowieka całkowicie pokonanego. W tym momencie ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Gwen uchyliła je na niewielką szerokość. Nie byłem w stanie dostrzec kto przyszedł, lecz głos rozpoznałem odrazu.

\- To tylko ja, Ginewro. Książę kazał powiedzieć, że… - W tym momencie rozległ się dziwny odgłos, jakby przybysz usiłował stłumić śmiech, co już samo w sobie było nietypowe. - Kazał powiedzieć, że sam przyjdzie po osła, którego u ciebie zostawił i, że ma nadzieję iż nie masz z nim żadnych kłopotów.

Gwen również odchrząknęła kilka razy.

\- Nie mam, panie. Wszystko w porządku - odpowiedziała pogodnie.

\- W takim razie, nie przeszkadzam.

Gwen zamknęła i zaryglowała drzwi. Posłałem jej pytające spojrzenie.

\- To tylko sir Leon - powiedziała takim tonem, jakby codziennie rozmawiała z rycerzami Camelotu w progu swego domu.

\- Tylko sir Leon?

\- No tak. Artur go pewnie poprosił, żeby się upewnił, że dotarłeś.

\- Gwen! - zawołałem. - Leon to jeden z najbardziej zaufanych rycerzy króla. Jeśli tu przychodzi, musi mieć jakiś solidny powód.

\- Och, Merlinie, jeszcze trochę, a zaczniesz podejrzewać o jakieś niecne zamiary własny cień. Leon to dobry człowiek. Lepszy, niż myślisz. Znam go od dzieciństwa, od zawsze właściwie, ale to dłuższa historia. Wcale mnie nie dziwi, że Artur poprosił o przysługę akurat jego.

\- W porządku, nie mam nic do Leona. Nadal jednak nie wiemy o co chodzi - burknąłem. Doszedłem do wniosku, że muszę się jeszcze sporo dowiedzieć o panujących w Camelocie układach. Nie miałem pojęcia o przyjaznych relacjach łączących tych dwoje, choć przecież znałem Gwen nie od wczoraj.

\- Przestań już marudzić i pomóż mi z tym - powiedziała, przyciągając kosz z warzywami.

Resztę popołudnia spędziliśmy bardzo przyjemnie, najpierw gotując zupę, a potem czyszcząc różne elementy zbroi, których wciąż pełno było w jej domu.

\- Co zamierzasz z tym robić? - zapytałem, mając nadzieję, że nie popełniam nietaktu.

\- Większość sprzedaję - odrzekła, podając mi kolejny hełm. - To porządna robota i idą po całkiem niezłych cenach. Ale niektóre sobie zostawię. - Zgiętym palcem postukała w wyjątkowo piękną tarczę z herbem Camelotu. - To na przykład chciałabym kiedyś podarować… - Urwała i nerwowo przeczesała palcami włosy. - Myślałam, żeby dać to komuś w prezencie, ale jeszcze się zastanowię. To chyba ostatnia, którą zrobił tata.

„I nie mam pewności, czy życzyłby sobie, żebym dała ją synowi człowieka, który kazał go zabić”, pomyślałem. Właściwie chyba wyczytałem tę myśl z jej oczu. Skinąłem lekko głową.

Nie mogę powiedzieć, bym się dobrze nie bawił, choć powód dla którego znalazłem się w domu Gwen wciąż nie dawał mi spokoju. Pocieszałem się myślą, że gdyby jednak faktycznie działo się coś groźnego, już bym o tym wiedział.

W końcu nadszedł wieczór i uznaliśmy, że najwyższa pora się położyć. Długo kłóciliśmy się, kto ma spać w jedynym łóżku; Gwen uparcie twierdziła, że jestem gościem, więc należy mi się ten przywilej, a ja usiłowałem ją przekonać, że nie zaprosiła mnie z własnej woli, więc nici z przywilejów.

\- W domu zawsze spałem na podłodze - powiedziałem. - Chcę sobie przypomnieć lepsze czasy.

Roześmiała się.

\- Już nie kłam, że tak ci tu źle.

\- A wcale nie dobrze. Myślisz, że łatwo wytrzymać z Arturem?

\- Znowu kłamiesz. Nie wierzę, że go nie lubisz. - Droczyła się, lecz spojrzenie, jakie utkwiła w mojej twarzy było bardzo uważne.

\- Ani trochę - odparłem. - Jego się nie da lubić.

\- Ciebie też nie, wiesz? W ogóle cię nie lubię. ANi ja, ani Artur, ani nikt.

\- - Skończyło się regularną bitwą na poduszki. Zachowywaliśmy się jak dwoje ludzi, którzy zupełnie postradali rozum. Zaśmiewaliśmy się niemal do łez, jakby troski ostatnich tygodni na tę chwilę skryły się w jakimś ciemnym kącie. Pomyślałem sobie, że Gwen mogłaby być moją siostrą. Zapomniałem przy niej o porannym złym samopoczuciu i ogólnej niechęci do życia.

Ostatecznie usiedliśmy jeszcze przy stole, by się czegoś napić. Okładanie się poduszkami potrafi człowieka wykończyć. Obydwoje podskoczyliśmy, gdy z za okna doleciał nas znajomy głos.

\- Ginewro? Merlinie? Jesteście tam?

\- Nie - odpowiedziałem natychmiast. - Wymordowali nas i są tu tylko nasze duchy.

\- Bardzo zabawne. Gwen, wpuścisz mnie?

Gwen wstała i otworzyła drzwi. Artur wśliznął się do środka. Wyglądał, jakby miał za sobą mniej więcej taki dzień, jak ja poranek.

\- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytałem, jak się nie w porę zorientowałem, ze zbyt wyraźnie dostrzegalną troską. Gwen zerknęła na mnie znacząco, jakby chciała mi powiedzieć: „I to by było na tyle w kwestii nielubienia”.

\- Tak, już raczej tak - odrzekł Artur, siadając na podłodze i opierając się o ścianę. - Chociaż lepiej zaczekać do rana. Ginewro, czy ja też mógłbym…

\- Jeśli tylko nikt nie będzie cię szukał, panie, to oczywiście - powiedziała.

\- Dwie osoby, którym mogłoby to przyjść do głowy, są obecnie… Mniejsza o to. W każdym razie, dzisiaj na pewno nie przyjdzie im to do głowy. A kolejne dwie są tutaj, więc nie, nikt nie będzie mnie szukał.

\- Nie powiesz nam, co się stało? - zapytała niepewnie Gwen.

\- To nie dla twoich uszu - odrzekł, ku mojemu największemu zdumieniu, bez śladu złośliwości. - Dama nie powinna słuchać o takich rzeczach.

\- Mimo, że poniekąd została w to wciągnięta? A poza tym, taka ze mnie dama, jak z Merlina czarownik.

W tym momencie zakrztusiłem się wodą i wylałem na siebie praktycznie całą zawartość kubka. Artur spojrzał na mnie z politowaniem. Musiałem udać, że się duszę, bo wytłumaczenie nagłego napadu histerycznego śmiechu byłoby dość trudne.

\- Dobrze - zwrócił się Artur do Gwen. - Mówiąc najogólniej, mój ojciec i Gajusz trochę wypili. Nie chce mi się wdawać w szczegóły, ale to się zrobiło męczące.

\- W porządku - odparła. Widziałem, że teraz ona powstrzymuje napad śmiechu. Mnie natomiast wizja pijących razem Uthera i Gajusza zmroziła krew w żyłach.

Artur i Gwen rozmawiali jeszcze, gdy poczułem, że ogarnia mnie okropna senność. Położyłem się na podłodze i zasnąłem, wsłuchując się nie tyle w to, co mówili, lecz w ich głosy. Tej nocy nie miałem żadnych koszmarów.

W szczegóły tej całej afery zachciało się Arturowi wdawać następnego wieczora, gdy już straciłem nadzieję, że kiedykolwiek dowiem się, o co w tym wszystkim chodziło. Gajusz zeznań odmawiał, a raczej był tak zakłopotany, gdy próbowałem pytać, że nie miałem sumienia go dręczyć. W końcu każdy od czasu do czasu ma prawo zrobić coś skrajnie idiotycznego i nie być zmuszanym do opowiadania o tym.

\- Powiem ci, co się wczoraj działo, bo to ciebie dotyczyło - oświadczył znienacka Artur. - Ale jeżeli komukolwiek powtórzysz, każę cię powiesić.

I nie żartuję.

\- Nie powtórzę - powiedziałem, nie przerywając ścielenia łóżka.

\- Ojciec i Gajusz wypili bardzo za dużo. Rozmawiali o Morganie, trochę też o mnie, a w pewnym momencie ojciec mówi do Gajusza, że mógłby się zacząć do syna przyznawać. Gajusz na to, że nie ma przecież syna. Wtedy ojciec powiedział: „Co ty się tak tego chłopaka wypierasz? Głupi, bo głupi, ale zawsze twój”. Gajusz go zapytał, kogo ma na myśli. No i wyszło, że ciebie.

Poduszka wypadła mi z ręki. Obawiałem się tego, co mogę zaraz usłyszeć.

\- I co? - zapytałem cicho.

\- Gajusz mówił, że chciałby, żebyś był jego synem tak naprawdę. Ojciec uznał wtedy, że mu udowodni, że jesteś jego synem.

Usiadłem na łóżku. Poczułem, że robi mi się gorąco.

\- Jak?

\- Wiesz, że Gajusz… yhm, posiada pewne magiczne zdolności. Niewielkie, ale jednak. Wiadomo, że to jest dziedziczne. Wprawdzie Gajusz ojcu mówił i ja zresztą też, że zdolności to ty nie masz żadnych, nie mówiąc już o magicznych, ale ojciec sobie wymyślił, że trzeba cię przyprowadzić, upić i wtedy na pewno wyjdzie. I to miał być dowód. Strasznie się uparł, żeby to zrobić.

Wziąłem kilka głębszych wdechów.

\- Dlaczego chciałeś, żebym ukrył się u Gwen? - zapytałem. - Podejrzewałeś, że mogę…

\- A skąd miałem wiedzieć, co ci strzeli do łba po pijanemu? Myśl trochę, durniu. To się mogło dla ciebie skończyć tragicznie. Całe szczęście, że Leon mi pomógł. Powiedzieliśmy, że nie można cię nigdzie znaleźć. Gajusza w końcu oświeciło, że cię wysłał po zioła i wrócisz jutro.

\- Dziękuję - powiedziałem, patrząc na niego z wdzięcznością.

Ponownie zabrałem się do ścielenia, starając się przetrawić to, co właśnie usłyszałem. Artur milczał przez dłuższy czas. Wiedziałem, że mi się przygląda, lecz nie sądziłem, że coś jeszcze powie.

\- Co się właściwie stało z twoim ojcem? - zapytał nagle.

\- Umarł - odparłem automatycznie.

\- - Dawno?

\- Parę tygodni temu.

Gdy to powiedziałem, ogarnęło mnie przerażenie, lecz było już za późno. Zupełnie mnie zaskoczył. Nie zdążyłem niczego przemyśleć, a emocje były świeże.

\- Parę tygodni temu? Nic nie mówiłeś. - Wbił we mnie spojrzenie przenikliwe dużo bardziej, niż można by się spodziewać.

\- Tak wyszło - odrzekłem, z trudem pokonując suchość w gardle. - Tyle się działo i…

\- Zapomniałeś? - zapytał drwiąco. Nie odpowiedziałem. Nie byłem w stanie.

\- Nie widziałem go w Ealdorze - podjął po chwili.

\- Nie było go wtedy. Dużo podróżował.

\- Był kupcem? - Przytaknąłem i wyglądało na to, że temat został zakończony.

\- Dobranoc - powiedziałem, wychodząc.

\- Dobranoc - odrzekł Artur. - I, Merlinie, nie zapomnij mi powiedzieć, gdybyś przypadkiem sam zginął.

**Author's Note:**

> Jeśli Ci się podobało, napisz proszę kilka słów.


End file.
